School, Romance, & the Occasional Bullshit!
by Jen48845
Summary: Just bare with me cause I'm still getting the hang of this...but this is a Inuyasha and a very little Fruits Basket crossover...there will be more chappies. Chapters 3,4,5, authors notes, & 6 are up! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**School, Romance, and the Occasional _Bullshit!_**

Chapter 1: Weird Control & Interesting fights.

There once was a girl named Tohru Honda and since her mother's death a year and a half ago, she has been living with the Sohma family where it happens that the Sohmas' are actually under a curse, a curse of the Chinese Zodiac...Blah, Blah, Blah/RIP,SNAP...WHOAA!

!...Hello there, whoever may be reading this is a freakin' dumbass (Whatever you say will not affect my story fir I'm the hand that's being controlled by NARAKU! ----/ I the writer can't control my hand which was explained earlier...sorry if I don't get to see Shigure-sama and the other Sohma's (excluding of course Akito) as well as the Inuyasha gang...I'm simply saying that I might not see...er...write about you guys for the simple reason THAT NARAKU IS CONTROLLING MY HAND!...)

...10 Days Later...

"Hello my name is, oh wait a minute, I already introduced myself...right?"

---"WHAT? I...Ididn't introduce myself?...I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY...I shouldn't be allowed to be the narrator, Please forgive me..." I yelled in a slightly overdramatic tone.

Shigure came to me and poked me in the side and then lightly pinched my nose and I fell over and of course I calmed down.

After I calmed down some I looked at everyone and introduced myself.

"Forgive me for my behavior earlier...I was a little stressed out from finally breaking **_FREE_** from Naraku's Control (in which he was controlling what I was writing...he controlled my hand), but I must formally introduce myself...as I was about to say, my name is Ruby Valentine." I said with a warm smile upon my face.

Well that was my first chapter of my VERY FIRST Fanfic, and I do hope that you like it...! Oh and please do read and review, it will mean so much to me if ya did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Akito's & Memories of the past

After introducing myself to all of the Sohma's, someone with the coldest of a voice came out of the bushes near where I was during the walk in the forest introduced himself. "It looks like you are very well taken care of Miss Ruby Valentine, forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Akito Sohma and I the head (core of) of the Sohma family. I'm glad to see that you are very good friends with Yuki, Kyo, and all of the others, and I do hope that we can become friends as well." he said with a deadly grin and an icy chill in his voice.

Just then Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru came to fetch me for dinner back at Shigure's house...but instead they stopped in mid-step they all said in unison, "Akito," a semi-long pause, then they said in unison again, "Akito, What did you do?...What did you do to Miss Valentine?" they said with a mix of emotions that I could only see for 5 seconds then those emotions fled from their eyes. Just as they finished asking Akito what it was he was doing to me he said, "We were simply introducing ourselves, weren't we Miss Valentine?" he said/asked turning to me. "Um...Uh-huh..." I said with some nervousness in my voice.

Then, just as mysteriously as he had come, he vanished just like that. I just stood there looking a bit dumbfounded and I felt like a big, fat jackass just standing there, then all of a sudden I felt a sudden chill of fear run down my spine. I then found myself in very, very deep thought. I was then going through what Akito was trying to tell me when he said that he and I could be possible friends.

When I thought that this day couldn't get any worse, it got even worse that the time that I fell down the well that was on the Higurashi Shrine grounds...

Find out what happens next time on 'School, Romance, and the Occasional Bullshit!'

But the only way you'll get to do so is if I get enough reviews, ok, do you think you can do that?

Well gotta go there's a strom a'headin' in so I will update when I get the chance, ok? Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Names and Faces of memories past

As soon as I heard those 6 voices that were coming from outside the well I knew that only 2 of those voices were actually recognizable. Much of the time that I was still in the well I thought of whose voices were there that I heard, then as soon as I heard a young woman's voice I instantly knew who it was…Then I heard another voice that was more masculine, yet very annoying at the same time saying, "Hey Kagome, what…did you see something or hear something coming from the well?…" the young man said while sniffing the air for something.

Then right after the young man said that to the young women, whose name was (and still is) Kagome Higurashi. Kagome all of a sudden said, "Don't change the subject **Inuyasha**, you know full well that I can't stand you going and looking for _Kikyo_!…but now that ya mention it I do sense a strange presence, but I don't sense a jewel shard at all. Instead of feeling an evil presence, this presence is anything but evil…" Kagome was interrupted by the young man whose name is **Inuyasha**, he asked once again, "What do you sense right now Kagome?…do you know what it is that you sense coming from the well?…" Now Kagome was getting really, I mean seriously pissed off at Inuyasha. All of a sudden I just heard something from Kagome's mouth that I never heard her say before…Kagome said, "Inuyasha, you're working my last fuckin' nerve, you fuckin' hanyou!…" She said with a fire of anger burning in her eyes, and as soon as Inuyasha saw that he had pissed her off to no end, he knew that he was in majorly deep shit. Of course he was right when Kagome started running with a passion and anger……

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Back From my lake of memories**

As I sorted through my memories of how I met Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Tohreku (pronounced To-rei-ku), Sango Keckurei (ke-ku-ray), Miroku Sestai (pronounced se-sh-tai), Kirara (pronounced Kilala), and of course the little fox kitsune named Shippo (is this spelled right?) Taishi.

All of a sudden when I was reminiscing over that wonderful memory I was interrupted by someone saying my name, which was starting to both get annoying and somewhat redundant at the same time…..

After someone rudely poured some really cold water, er, I should say that the water was really more like ice, although I was pissed at whoever it was that decided it was a good idea to douse me with freezing cold water…..

When I realized who it was that doused me with the pure freezing water (I was yelling at the top of my lungs at this point with my eyes still closed) on me (in which I should have told you that in this story I'm really a half 'n' half kind of demon, that is to say that I'm half dog demon and half demonic vampire….I know weird combo, but what can ya do, right/ oops sorry….getting back to the story at hand…) I decided to shut up for fear of pain that was inches away from my face at the time….

Sorry for the short ("very short" said Inuyasha as he growled at me for not mentioning him and Kagome and their friends that much) chapter, I'll try to put more energy into the next chapter….I was a little lazy as well as tired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reality returns, & My past Revealed!**

**Inuyasha:** If you are that lazy and that tired then get your ass off that chair and put that same ass of yours into your bed and get the

damn sleep you need.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha...that was very sweet of you to suggest that to our very good friend Ruby. Thank you Inuyasha.

**Myself (Ruby):** Thanks for the great suggestion Inuyasha, but I need to write more...swirly eyes, w/fever to match Oh, I'll be alright

Inuyasha and the rest of my wonderful...fr...ien...dss...collapses and falls asleep like a little 'ol baby kitten

**Kagome:** Starts to panic and acts like Tohru & her own mother (Tohru's mother that is) racing around the room in SHEER PANIC

MODE Inuyasha what'r we gonna do? Ruby's sick, call 911, call the hospital, call Tohru's friend Hatori...do something other than just

standing there in shock and amuse...ment/ Inuyasha, why are you shocked? And why in the world are you amused by this?awkard silence

befalls in the room

**Inuyasha:**Anime sweatdrops, then sighs I'm shocked by her will power and determination to continue writing, but I'm more shocked

that she had a whole new scent, she doesn't smell that of a human anymore, but she smells like a...

After waking once again from sleep, I found myself face to face with a pair of beautiful golden-hazel eyes. When I saw whose

eyes they belonged to I felt my heart skip a beat then returned to normal, for the person that stared at me with concern looming

in his eyes was none other than, "Sess...Sess...Sesshomaru? What are you doing here, wait, what am I saying? Where am I?..."

was all I could say when he placed two fingers on my lips, then without noticing he was right behind me and wispered in my

ear, "I'm at your house Ruby, don't you remember? Sorry, but I was worried about you and..." he trailed off knowing

what he just told me. I soon found myself confused and thinking, '_Why did he tell me sorry and that he was worried about me?..._' I

closed my mind of these many questions that loomed in my head.

**That Night**

**Inuyasha:** Sorry folks, but this chapter has to be put on a new page.

**Kagome:** Just one more thing (brings out her...script?), just don't forget to READ & REVIEW!


	6. authors notes, important, please read

**Authors note: **I wouldn't mind any ideas for more chappies...oh u know what I'm talking about, I think.

But I would appreciate some ideas or something that u want in my fanfic, and I don't mind putting those into my fanfic if they want to

that would be an honor...so do give any ideas that u think will work for my fanfic...um, I think that's all that I want to say...Oh, that's

right do remember to read and review please. Thank you.


	7. Real Chapter 6!

**Chapter 6: She came From the Well…**

That Night

/Kagome and friends at the well\\

/Kagome\\

Kagome suddenly remembers that she felt something coming from the well and tells Inuyasha to come and see what it is that is very interesting. And when Inuyasha comes to her aid to see what it is that is so interesting he kinda freaks out of his mind, but only just a little….

Inuyasha then looks at Kagome like she has two heads or something and then looks into the well and he turns to Kagome and says, "Is it just me or is there another human in the well sleeping? I mean, I don't recognize this human girls scent at all, and her cloths are completely indescribable…." He is cut off by Kagome who seems to be pretty pissed and very much ready to hurt Inuyasha (sorry to those that love Inuyasha, but I think that my hand is being controlled, but only a little bit…sorry), but instead of hurting him pretty badly she says to him, "Inuyasha! Look at the girl more closely and see for yourself that this girl is indeed a very good friend…. Now tell me does that girl look at all familiar to you?…" she said in a very creepy calm voice and almost yelled, she was stopped by the sound of a yawn and a little bit of a hiss by the unknown girl.

I woke up inside the well and heard a whole lot of screaming going on up top…..

When I started to climb up out of the well I heard two men arguing and they both looked as if they were going to kill each other in a matter of minutes….the other voice that I heard was a girl mumbling to herself, unaware that I was right behind her at that moment, but when she turned upon hearing a stifled laugh, well, let's just say she didn't stay quiet for very long….

The very first thing I heard her say (or scream with joy rather) was, "Screams happily Rubyyyyyyyyyyy, you're awake, and you're unharmed. That's a relief….By the way how in the world did you manage to get here in the Feudal Era anyway? I thought that only me and Inuyasha could go through the well, and it takes the jewel to get here for me, or at least the Shards of the jewel I should say since we are still gathering the shards of the shikon jewel……" she trailed off not wanting to drag the conversation in the dirt any further.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Random Acts Of Randomness

**Inuyasha:** Kagome, where in Hells name are we, and where are the others? And what are-

**Kagome:** Oo….I think we're lost Inuyasha, but this place is somewhat familiar to me, but I don't know how though….

**Inuyasha:** What are you say-, wait, what do you mean this place is somewhat familiar to you, and what do you mean by 'I don't know how though…'? Tell me….in a small voice, almost inaudible please tell me what you can remember, please for me Kagome…. thinking to himself _'why did I just say that in such a small voice…I hope she did and didn't hear me'_ he thought

**Kagome:** I'll try my best to remember why this place that we're in/at currently is so very familiar to me, and when I do remember I'll tell you right away, ok?….Just don't put pressure on me, is that clear Inuyasha? Kagome said in a soothing/sweet voice with a bit of sternness (is that even a word? Oh well) within it.

**Inuyasha:** Kagome, um, oh man….uh Kagome, do you know where Sango and Miroku and the others are, 'cause if not they'll find us, don't ya think so too? Sorry, it's just that this is **the** very first time we've been alone and I do mean alone since we started this journey, ya know? Inuyasha sighed sadly (sighh...)

Kagome: Don't worry 'bout Sango and the others, 'cause you know they can take care of themselves, and besides, this gives us a chance to get to know each other a hell of a lot better. Besides that, I've been wanting to have some real alone time with you for a while now so we can talk for a while and enjoy each others company for a little while since I still have ta figure out why this place is so damnfamiliar to me...and there's something that I need to tell you something very imprtant, so just...just relax and enjoy the time we have together, 'k?

Inuyasha:(he sat there somewhat speechless and dumbfounded at the same time trying to think of what he would say to her...) Kagome, are you s-sure ya want to talk to me and learn more about me? Are ya very sure that you'll be able to bear some of the things that I tell you? And are ya sure ya absolutely want to stay by my side no matter what, are ya willing to sacrafice our friendship t-

Kagome: Inuyasha, before you finish your sentance, I need to tell you that I think that I should tell you what I remember why this place is so very familiar...Inuyasha, I'm going ta tell ya straight out and get to the point, the reason that this place is so damn familiar, is because, because I was born here, but if memory serves, I was born a...

Inuyasha: You were born a what Kagome? Born a what?

Kagome: Are ya s-sure, I mean absolutely sure you're ready to know what I was born as and possibly still am?

Inuyasha: Yes, I would like to know, so you don't need to worry, I'llkeep it a secret until you're ready to tell the others of your secret. So please, pleaseKagome, pleasejust tell me.

TBC…..


End file.
